1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to fuel injectors for gas turbine engines, and more particularly, to fuel injectors having additively manufactured nozzle bodies.
2. Description of Related Art
Gas turbine engines commonly include a compressor section in fluid communication with a turbine section through a combustion section. Components within such engines can be subject to dynamic and static loads, corrosive environments, and high temperatures. As gas turbine engines generally must satisfy high demands with respect to reliability, weight, performance, economic efficiency and durability, components are generally formed using a forging process or casting process, or by machining. Forging is commonly used for components subject to dynamic loading, such as compressor and turbine rotor blades. Investment casting is commonly used for static components subject to high temperatures, such as compressor and stator vanes and combustor section components, such as fuel nozzles. Machining, such as from bar stock, is typically used for components with complex shapes like fuel injectors.
An alternative to forging, casting, and machining is additive manufacturing. Additive manufacturing can provide certain benefits to structures such as fuel injectors, such as the ability to form relatively complex structures and the ability to integrate within an integral structure components that otherwise would be assembled to a forged, cast, or machined structure.
Such conventional methods and systems generally have been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there remains a need for improved nozzle assemblies having fluid passages that are easy to make. The present disclosure provides a solution to this need.